


It is happy now

by DragonOFantasy



Category: Original Work
Genre: A written form of my emotions, Protect others, Sad Story, a mood, please take care of yourself, protect yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOFantasy/pseuds/DragonOFantasy
Summary: I wrote this at 4 in the morning while sadness, depression and loneliness were eating my heart.I tried my best to write what I saw in my head. It helped me up a bit, made me cry.I hope that whoever reads this, finds strength to embrace their sadness, to embrace it and take care of it. It is a part of you and it needs love and protection.I was listening to this song on loop while writing this. It is sort of sad but also calming.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqdM24AJb3Q





	It is happy now

The boy was sitting by the window, his hands in his lap, silently looking out the window.  
It was night and raining, the lights of the streetlamps reflecting off of the wet cobblestones.  
It was chilly, just cool enouigh to make you zip up your sweater if you should step outside.  
Cars drew past, red and white streaks of light rushing through the dark, leaving thousands of droplets of water in the air.

On the other side of the street, just opposite the boy, a shadow was standing under the sky. It was as tall as a man, shoulders hunched over as if under a weight and head bent over as if there was something on the floor aside from puddles and dirt.  
It had wings, feathered it seemed like, black and tired, feathers hanging down like big droplets of black ink running down a piece of paper.  
The eyes of the shadow were not visible, it's entirety was black and only a few lights reflected of its substance.  
It just stood there, unmoving, not even changing when passing cars splashed it with water.  
Silently, the boys mother stepped close and sat down on one of the pillows next to him. She as well saw it and watched it for a while.  
„They are told to be sad ghosts of people“, she finally said quietly. „My mom told me that they are spirits of people who experienced an unbearable amount of sadness. Nobody knows if they are dead or alive. Or where they come from“, she whispers and whipes over the glass of the window.  
„They just appear sometimes and vanish again without a trace. They seem to like nights like these.... They wander around, looking for hope.“  
They boy looked up to his mom an asking look on his face. „Can you help them?“, he asked quietly and returned his look to the creature. It hadn't moved and still didn't when a couple came along and stepped right through it.  
The mother put her arm around him and pulled him closer without moving her gaze.  
„I don't know, my dear. I hope someone can. They seem so sad. It must be horrible for them....“  
He remained silent for a moment, holding his mothers hand in his tiny fingers before jumping up and rushing to the door.

„I'll be right back!“, he shouted from the wardrobe as he put on his boots.

Before the mother could do anything he had opened the door and was on the wet sidewalk infront of the house.

Her eyes went wide and without a second thought she hurried after him, rushing out the door and looked around frantically.  
She found him on the other side of the street, rain wetting his hair and clothes, dripping down his sleeves and eyelashes.  
The boy was standing infront of the creature, looking up into the darkness where its eyes should be.  
It didn't move, in no way it seemed to recognize anything that happened around it.  
For another moment the boy kept still then he carefully stepped forward, stretched his small arms and embraced the shadowy ghost.

It was as if time itself had stopped. Every sound seemed to have blended out, sprayed water hanging in the air, reflecting the lights and turning into beautiful globes.  
The shadow shuddered as if surprised and slowly moved its head, looking down onto the boy as if just awoken out of a deep slumber. It gently stretched out one of its hands, big with long thin fingers, and put it around the boys back.  
The tiny fingers of the boy pulled at the substance of the ghost and tightened the embrace.  
For a few seconds that was all that happened.  
Then, as if a gentle wind had picked up the wings of the creature started to crumble. Small crumbs fell off and were carried away. More and more it spread, turning the wings into dust, then the back and legs.  
As it reached the neck a small shining pearl appeared on the creatures face, gleaming like gold in the darkness of the night.

With a silent sigh the head crumbled as well and with a last gust, the wind carried it away, picking up the last bits of the hand that had been resting on the boy.  
Slowly, as if caught in a dream, the perl dropped down onto the floor and when it hit the floor, a pure sound echoed through the street, making the water droplets shudder.  
The world cut back to normal, cars in a rush, rain falling and the sound of the tires and the water filling the air.  
The boy slowly knelt down and picked the thing up. It was a small stone, shaped like a tear and shining gently in black and gold.  
When he returned to his mother he found her, her hands clutched to her chest, tears streaming down her face.  
She embraced the boy and held him close, he staring at the wondrous thing in his hands.  
„It is happy now“, he said.

 


End file.
